The Thief And The Fool
by Enjie Yekcam
Summary: The Mew tribe was wiped out by Humans years ago. Only five remain. Ichigo steals the Mew things back from towns, and she was seen by none other than KISSHU! Will she open up to him, and will he even like her if he discovers her secrets? IxK
1. The Thief

She smiled at herself in her quiet little home, taking off her black clothes, which suck onto her body like her natural born skin.

At least the skin she says is her natural born skin.

She was beyond proud of herself for the accomplishment made that night, looking at her stolen prize, the beautiful golden knives, falling onto her bed as she dropped them there. Once she thought about it, it wasn't really stolen, since it had belonged to her tribe before they were eliminated by—humans.

She untied her hair and shook it out, making the red glare in the moonlight. She was indeed proud of what she had accomplished.

She looked over the residence and made a pass through the house, making sure everything was okay and that everyone was asleep. Her four friends were sound asleep, snarling and growling and chanting fitfully, probably dreaming of times better than the one they were in.

She was very glad that her friends were asleep so she wouldn't have to explain everything that happened right then. Instead she could go into a secret compartment in the house and check on her other prizes which she had stolen from the same city for years. She only stole the things that had once belonged to her tribe.

She took up the knives after checking the rest of the prizes and began polishing them, thinking of how easy it was to have stolen them.

And no one would know. Until the next day, that is…..

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

He picked up the firewood needed for the night and brought them into the house, feeding it into the fire, careful not to wake his two sleeping brothers, and his two friends that were living with him. He was mostly in a daze as he worked, organizing the things in the house and putting his sleeping clothes on. He had seen the most beautiful woman in the world run past his house that night, and he was determined to find out who she was….

**The Thief and The Fool**

Chapter one: The Thief

"Ichigo! Ichigo! What did you bring back last night?" Minto's voice called into the house. The girl appeared in the doorway of Ichigo's room. Her wings were stretching themselves out like they hadn't been out in months. Her regular blue jumper was wrinkled from the night's sleep and was trying to un-wrinkle.

"I got the knives I've been planning to snatch. I'm the only one to ever brake in!" The girl answered, letting her ears and tail pop out. "Where are the others?"

"Purin went to school, Retasu is out in the garden, where we should be, and Zakuro-onee-sama is at the sea, getting some fresh air. We heard you leave last night and stayed up talking about it."

"Why? Don't I always come back with something?" Ichigo sat on the floor and took out the beautiful knives.

"We know you do. But, what would happen if someone raided the house again?" Minto's voice became scared. "What would happen to us?"

Ichigo looked up from the knives and stared into Minto's eyes. They were terrified.

"Don't worry, Minto, I'll keep them safe. I'll keep _us _safe."

"What would happen if our ears and tails came out when someone was in the house again?"

Ichigo stood up and embraced her friend, who had started crying.

"Minto: You, Zakuro-san, Purin, Retasu and I are all the last of the Mews. You remembered the first town we were in? We were all friendly with everyone and denied our animal DNA? Remember what happened?"

"Someone saw us in our ears and tails and told the whole town. We were driven out like an everyday ogre. In fact, the only way we could escape was for Ringo-chan and Berii-chan to—" Minto stopped, not wanting to describe what happened to them for fear of throwing up. "We were all so crushed we decided we would only be together with ourselves, to avoid that happening again. But Purin was only an infant when we moved into that area. She had no idea of what happened, and we're letting her bring friends over. What would happen if one of them saw our ears? Would you have to do the same thing you did the last time?"

"I…. I don't know, Minto. But don't think about that, because it will never happen again. I promise." Ichigo held out her pinky finger to her dear friend. Minto took it with her own. They shook them up and down and said their secret chant in their old language.

"**I've made a promise I can't break, at the cost of eating a wooden stake."** Then they both laughed.

"Did I hear someone making a promise?" Retasu came into the house from the back door, her pale green antennae flowing from her face. Her straw hat shaded her green eyes, and her green outfit blended into the grass.

"Ichigo promised nothing would happen to us!" Minto said happily. "Though I knew it all along," she added, making Ichigo smirk.

"Eto… Ichigo-san, we need more food. We ran out last night." Retasu reminded her friend.

"Which kind? Grocery or wild?" Ichigo wondered, looking at her friend.

"Well, since you never go to the store anyways, I'd say the wild one." Minto said, giggling.

"Is someone going hunting without me?"

Everyone turned to see Zakuro standing in the doorway with her ears and tail down. She walked in and let them pop out.

"Let's go get Purin out of school and go together!" Minto threw her hands up into the air in glee.

"Alright, I guess she's old enough to go hunting. **Everyone, let's go!**" Ichigo ran out the door. The others soon followed.

They would often take Purin out of school for miscellaneous reasons. It wasn't like she ever remembered what was in it. She just liked being with regular people. She knew the importance of not letting people see her ears and tail, but that didn't mean that she had to be shut out from the world! After all, she was only eight.

"Fon-san, your family is here to pick you up early again." The teacher said. Purin leaped up in the air and ran out the door.

"Sayonara, Sensei, na no da!" She shouted, waving and running out the door.

"Purin!" Ichigo shouted, embracing the child in a warm hug.

"Hi Ichigo-onee-chan na no da! What are we doing today no da?" The girl asked.

"We're taking you somewhere." Zakuro said, not saying where because people might hear them.

"Okay no da!" Purin began running towards the house, which was a good eight minutes away from the town.

"Purin-san, come here," Retasu warned as they got to the house. "We need to talk to you about what we're fixing to do.

"Yes, we need to discuss what's happening, and we need to make sure you know the importance of secrecy." Minto added. Purin sat down in the grass. Ichigo knelt down near her and whispered something.

"We're going hunting."

Purin's reaction was priceless. She jumped up into the air and hugged everyone at the same time.

"Yay yay yay yay yay na no da!" Ichigo had to put the girl on the ground so she would listen.

"You remember what we taught you?" Minto asked.

"Yes, never turn back into a human when another is watching, never give food to the humans, and don't kill the sick and already wounded no da." Purin nodded her head.

"Alright, now we can start." Ichigo said, going into the house and shutting the doors and windows once everyone was in.

"Retasu, could you—?" Ichigo started.

"Yes, I'll stay here and guard the place." Retasu sat down and picked up her knitting tools, starting on it.

Ichigo, Zakuro, Purin, and Minto closed their eyes and concentrated. Seconds later they began changing their image, slowly changing into animals.

_I'm ready now, _Zakuro thought to her now animal friends, wiggling her wolf ears and stretching. _How about you?_

_I'm done no da!_ Purin cried, jumping up and down in her monkey fur.

_Well don't get too exited, _Ichigo warned, licking her cat lips. _You'll scare off all the food, nya._

_Can we cause trouble in another town again? _Minto pleaded, flapping her large wings. _Last time was so much fun!_

"Minto-san, don't you think about the last time, you almost got caught?" Retasu could hear their thoughts, too.

_So what? _Minto asked. Ichigo sighed hopelessly

_Let's just go already before someone wonders what's going on, nya._

Retasu opened the door and let her friends out and watched them run into the woods, deep into the hunt. She closed her eyes and let the windy breeze wash over her. She opened her eyes and smiled.

Their family would never part.

THE END

Tee-hee! I like it, do you? I'm still deciding how to end this…. n.n please review!


	2. The Fool

((A/N: This is AU, so you know. It's placed in the 1800s when they're only carts with horses and country.))

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

The four animals ran out of the house and into the nearby forest. Then they parted into three different ways, with Minto accompanying Purin, as it was her first time on the hunt.

When Ichigo ran into the forest, she began snatching birds and rats and things and storing them in one of her secret hiding spots throughout the forest. Once the hunt ended, the girls would get all the things they killed from the hiding spots and bring them back to the house. They would only change back into their human selves if they were hurt or if they were in the house.

There were laws that were kept within the forest; rules which the humans took no heed to. The rules were you can't go on a total rampage throughout the place. You take what you need for a while and then let the place repopulate. The girls went once a year; and the animals were used to them by then and considered them friends.

The ways of the animal life were always "Eat or be Eaten", so the girls ate. The other animals understood, and if there were things that just died, the other animals would lead the girls to them.

But humans destroyed things. They took no heed to the law and were always killing, whether they called it that or not. Humans killed out of fear. Humans killed for sport, and humans killed to show their power. They also sensed the wrong things. When animals deemed respect to a person, they took it the wrong way and attacked. When a death in the forest happened and the animals mourned, humans would come through and kill the easy prey, not sensing their helplessness.

Ichigo ran up to a hollow tree with five birds in her mouth when she heard the one thing she dreaded most.

A blast.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**Chapter Two: The Fool**

Kisshu wandered through the forest with his brothers and friends, not listening to their conversation, but thinking up ways in which he could meet that beautiful girl again. He fiddled with his two magic knives he called Dragon Swords and looked about the trees, taking in his surroundings.

Something was different about this day, though. The small and medium-sized animals seemed on-edge, like they were expecting death.

"Does it feel more cold than usual in here, or is it just me?" Ryou, one of his friends asked, rubbing his arms.

"It feels like it's been tainted by something, that's for sure." Pai, one of his siblings agreed.

"Hey, look at that!" Taruto, his other brother, pointed to a tree with a monkey and a hawk in it.

The monkey had a handful of small dead animals and the hawk had fish in its beak. But they were staring out into space, like they weren't paying attention to anything specific. Then they switched their attention to Kisshu and the others. They took off.

"They've been killing animals!" Keiichiro, the last friend, stated, startled. "We've got to do something!"

"Right!" Kisshu held his swords up and began chasing after the pair.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Purin and Minto sat on a branch, resting from their finds.

_You're doing good for your first time, Purin! _Minto congratulated. _It took me a while before I figured out how to get the hang of it._

_I've heard your stories enough so I know how to do it by now! _Purin explained.

There was a twig-breaking sound. The two girls looked up from their conversation and eyed five men.

_Run! _Minto screamed. She flew off, guiding Purin through the trees.

"We've got to do something!" One of the humans shouted.

"Right!" The other one said. They began chasing.

_Minto, we're gonna die! _Purin seemed so terrified.

_No we're not, just keep swinging from the trees and they won't get us._ Minto reassured her little friend. Though she wasn't so sure herself.

They stopped when they came up to the dead end.

_Uhh…. _Minto racked her brain to find a way out for the both of them. The trees were thick, so thick that Minto couldn't get through them. _Go into the trees._ She ordered Purin.

_But you can't get through them! _Purin pleaded.

_I know that! Now go! _Minto screamed. Purin jumped up higher and higher into the trees, so she was out-of-sight, and in safety.

"There, got one cornered!" The green-haired one smirked. He held his swords together. "Dragon Swords!"

"Wait, Kisshu!" The blonde screamed. It was too late, though, because the fireball had been set off and fired at Minto. It hit her in the wing, making her falling to the ground in pain.

_HELP! _

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.**_

Ichigo dropped all her food and began running towards the scent of burning feathers. Her cat legs pounded and jolted as she ran, leaping yards at a time, and not caring if she got scratched with twigs.

She was getting closer to the scent. And she finally saw five men, one with a shot-gun in his hands.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.**_

"Kisshu, put those away and use your gun, it's more environmental." Ryou held out a shot gun to his friend. Kisshu took it and aimed it at the now helpless hawk. He clicked the trigger so it would shoot when he pressed it again. The hawk glanced at all the men, looking for a shred of mercy. It found none.

Kisshu pulled the trigger again just as he saw something jump out of the corner of his eye. It looked like a cat, but after he blinked he saw something different.

A girl.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.**_

Ichigo jumped in the way just as the bullet was shot. She transformed back into a human—milliseconds before the bullet hit her in the arm. She cried out in pain and grasped the now bleeding arm.

"Ahh!" She winced and narrowed her eyes, shivering. "Fool!"

"Are you alright?" The green-haired one—the one who shot the bullet—asked. He stepped towards Ichigo and held out his hand to help her. Ichigo stepped backwards and growled a cat-like growl. A loud, mouth-opened-wide growl. Like a panther's.

"Don't touch me, fool!" She hissed.

"He's the fool?" The blonde shouted. "You're the one getting in the line of fire."

"I don't have to explain anything to fools." Ichigo fell to her knees.

"At least let us get that bullet out of your arm." The brunette insisted.

"Why did you shoot at them?" Ichigo asked, ignoring the polite gesture. "They were doing their own thing."

"They were killing other animals." The red-head stated.

"And you weren't trying to?" Ichigo countered. "Were you fools not trying to kill those two just now?"

"Well yes, but—"

"But you think that you were carrying out justice by messing with the ways of life?" Ichigo whispered, letting the pain tears drop.

_Ichigo? _Zakuro's voice screamed through the forest. _Pant, pant…. ICHIGO!_

Zakuro popped out from the opposite direction with a snarl on her face. She growled fiercely at the five men.

"A wolf!" Kisshu put the gun up again.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN, FOOL!" Ichigo demanded. She forced herself up shakily onto her feet and let go of her wound, showing the blood on her hand. She stood in front of Zakuro.

_Ichigo! You're hurt. _Zakuro said. _I'll go get the stuff from out hiding spots, and find Purin._

_Purin is in the trees, up there. _Minto stated, looking up. _I told her to go up there._

"I'll be going now." Ichigo snarled. She picked up Minto and began making her way across the woods.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"I'll be going now." The red-head demanded. She picked up the hawk and limped painfully away.

"Well," Pai said, sitting down. "I think we've all had enough excitement for a while. Let's head back now."

"Kisshu," Ryou placed an encouraging hand on his friend's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault you shot her."

"Yeah, I know…." Kisshu was now thinking about the girl's words after he shot her.

"_Fool! Don't touch me, fool!"_

She looked slightly like the one he had seen the night before. Was that really her?

"Let's follow her, and then apologize tomorrow, once we know where they live." He suggested. He was determined to find out who she was.

THE END!

I'll have chapter three up a little quicker…. Review please!


	3. The Shy

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Kisshu and his friends followed the girl through the forest, following the twists and turns she made through the thick forest. She limped out after a while of walking and sat on a log. She set the hawk on her leg and began talking to it; a different language none of the five knew. The girl then placed something from a jar onto the bird, then throws the bird in the air. It takes off, the burn on its shoulder gone.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ichigo limped out of the forest, and sat on the log she placed there as a resting spot.

_You okay, Ichigo? _Minto asked. Ichigo nodded.

"**_I'm fine, Minto."_ **She said in their language. **_"But I need you to do something. Fly to our house, get Retasu, tell her what happened, and come back with her as a human, okay? Zakuro-san and Purin should be back with all our things in a while."_**

_Alright, but there's a problem of—_

"**_Here, I'll rub this on it and the burn will go away."_** Ichigo took a bottle out of her pocket and rubbed some of the contents on Minto's wing.

_I'll be back in five minutes._

Minto flew away.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**Chapter Three: The Shy**

Retasu was outside again, tending to the garden. The carrots were almost ready to be picked, and the onions were already hanging up in a cabinet. She kept looking around, like something was going to happen. She had heard that loud bang, and passed it as a mishap in the town; but she was still on edge. She was worried about her friends. What if they had been hurt, and she wouldn't know? There were many 'what ifs' in her mind, but that one stuck out the most for some odd reason.

_Retasu, Retasu!_

"Ano! Minto?" Retasu looked around in the skies. "What's wrong?"

The hawk-friend landed on Retasu's shoulder.

_You have to come, quick! Ichigo got shot!_

"WHAT?" Retasu screamed. "Explain later, transform now and come help me get her back!"

_That's what—_

Minto stopped for a second so she could transform.

"—I was told to do." She finished in her human form. "Come on! I know where she is!"

Retasu and Minto ran as fast as they could. Sweat began pouring down Retasu with all the excess exercise she'd been getting.

After what seemed like hours, they got to Ichigo. The poor girl was as pale as ever, and clutching her arm, which was now drenched in blood.

"Ah! Retasu…." Ichigo said pitifully. "Help me."

"Don't talk, Ichigo. You need your strength." Retasu ordered. She took Ichigo's unharmed arm and wrapped it around Retasu's shoulder. "Uh… we need to grab a hold of your other arm,"

"Go on," Ichigo said. "I'll survive."

Minto closed her eyes and grabbed a hold of the wounded arm. She hung it over her shoulder, hearing Ichigo hiss. Minto flinched.

"I'm… fine. Let's go." Ichigo said to her friends. They began walking with her, supporting her towards their home.

"Ichigo-san," Retasu whispered. **_"It would be easier to do this if you were a cat,"_**

"**_Those people are following us, so I won't." _**Ichigo said. Retasu looked back and saw five people watching them, trying to conceal themselves.

One of them was the handsomest person she'd ever seen. He was looking right at her, too. She gave him a cute smile and kept walking back to the house.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ryou had lost interest in this whole "Watch them until they get home" thing, until the girl's friends came. The one with blue hair looked alright, but the green-haired one was absolutely beautiful!

He kept watch of her the whole time, hoping she would catch his eye. He was disappointed when the girl began walking the other direction. He was seconds away from turning to the other direction when the girl whirled around and looked at him. She smiled quickly and then kept walking away.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Ichigo-onee-chan no da! Are you alright na no da?" Purin burst through the front door of the house, letting her ears and tail pop out like everyone else had, and startling Retasu a bit. The poor girl was fixing to take the bullet out of Ichigo's arm, and was so nervous she could have fainted away.

Ichigo was sitting on the wooden table, forcing herself not to cry and not to touch the arm. A chair was seated in front of her, where Retasu would be sitting to take out the bullet.

"We have everything." Zakuro said, taking the burlap sack she was holding and placing it in a cabinet. "It's a little less than last year, so we'll have to cut back on eating a little bit.

"How's the arm?" Zakuro went on.

"She's in agony, but she won't let us see it," Minto sneered. "She's trying to stay strong for us."

"I was just about to take the bullet out when Purin burst through the door," Retasu explained, sitting in the chair with a pair of tweezers and a bunch of cloths.

"Now," She started towards Ichigo. "I won't lie to my friend: This might hurt. A lot. I'm very sorry."

"It's alright," Ichigo insisted. "Just get it out of my arm, please."

Retasu squinted her eyes like she wanted to close them, but had to keep them open. Then she plunged the tweezers into Ichigo's arm. Ichigo hissed and jammed her eyes shut, but didn't jerk the arm away.

"It's alright, just a little longer," Minto reassured Ichigo. "Purin, you don't have to look, you know."

"I'm not no da!" Minto looked at her small yellow-clothed friend. Her hands were clamped over her eyes and her monkey ears were flat on her head, and she was plastered onto Zakuro's leg.

"Come on Ichigo, just a little bit more," Retasu said, not a little more confortable with getting the bullet out. She had clamped the tweezers onto the bullet and began to pull out.

Apparently, it hurt more trying to take the bullet out. Ichigo screeched a panther's scream, mouth opened wide and teeth showing.

"It's out! It's out," Retasu screamed over the screech. She placed the blood-red bullet on the table, and wrapped the cloths around Ichigo's arm, tying them into a non-movable knot.

"Ah!" Ichigo whimpered. "Th-thanks, a lot."

"It was nothing." Minto said, crossing her arms and smiling. "I'm just glad my wing was fixed." Minto flexed her fixed wing and rubbed it where the burn had been.

"Can Purin open her eyes, no da?" Purin asked, peeking through the slits in her hands.

"Yes, it's out of my arm now." Ichigo said. Her eyes widened a bit and her cat ears stood up. After a minute of listening, they flew back under Ichigo's head.

"Someone's coming." She warned. Everyone instantly put their ears, wings and tails down.

Then someone knocked on the door. Retasu slowly got up and walked towards the door.

"Who's there?" She asked, looking out the window placed conveniently next the door. It was the man she saw a few hours ago.

"My name is Shirogane Ryou." The slightly cold voice rang in Retasu's ears. She reached for the door handle and slowly opened the door.

The tall man had blonde hair and blue eyes. Retasu could only look at him; look into his eyes and wonder why they looked cold.

"I believe that miss over there knows me," Ryou pointed at Ichigo. She stayed absolutely still.

"Uh, yes! I saw you when I picked Ichigo-san up!" Retasu said. Ryou put his hand down and bowed slightly.

"I just wanted to apologize for my friend Kisshu back there," Ryou said, talking more to Retasu than apologizing to Ichigo. The cat-girl smirked.

"Is he the Fool?" She sneered, jumping off the table and landing on her feet.

"Hey! Uh, well, yeah, I guess…" Ryou raised an eyebrow. "We got home two hours ago and you're the only thing he's had on his mind for the whole time."

"Yeah, the feeling in mutual," Ichigo grasped her arm above the wound.

"Anyway!" Ryou continued, seeming like he was in a hurry. "You sound a little like I've over-stepped my authority. So please allow me to make it up to you in some way."

Retasu crossed her arms and looked away from Ryou. He was falling for Ichigo! Why did that always happen to her? He _had _looked at her with those cold blue eyes. They only softened a little when they were looking at Retasu. She was jealous, and she knew it.

Ichigo saw her friend look disappointed and got an idea.

"You want… to make up for me getting shot by your brother?" She clarified.

"Well, he's not really my brother, we're like best friends that live with each other. But yes, I'd do something for you." Ryou explained.

"Picnic." Ichigo sat in a chair and crossed her legs.

"Excuse me?" Everyone else in the house asked, including Zakuro. They all had a puzzled look on their faces.

"There are five of you, correct?" Ichigo asked. Ryou nodded. "There are five of us. I'm not proposing _dating_, but if you'd like the make it up, make us feel a little relaxed after getting the wretched thing out of my arm. This would also give me a chance to set things straight with the Fool.

"The others in your house shouldn't have a problem with that, would they? A picnic lunch with five ladies?" Ichigo asked.

"I think it's a good idea," Minto piped in. "We're all pretty tense."

"I—I have no problem with… with this…." Retasu murmured.

"Good! Retasu can walk Ryou home and set up a time!" Ichigo gave her fish-friend a big grin as Retasu's face burned red.

"That's a good idea," Ryou said. "Go get some good shoes on, and I'll wait outside."

Ryou shut the door behind him and stood next to the window.

"Ichigo-san! What are you doing?" Retasu pleaded.

"Oh, come on! I saw how you were looking at him! You're the reason I thought of the picnic! I would have had him build a tree-house or something if I hadn't seen you look so disappointed. This way you can talk to him on the way to his house." Ichigo explained.

"That's what I thought you were doing no da!" Purin jumped up and down.

"But the last time Purin-san brought someone over in the last town, they saw—well. I just thought you wouldn't allow us to do anything close to other people again." Retasu seemed a little scared.

"Please! I'm not gonna play the wicked step-mother! I'm the third-_oldest _here! I have no clue how I became the leader, but I'm not going to strip away every right you have and oppress you. Go! Have fun." Ichigo hugged Retasu.

"Well, _that's_ a relief." Zakuro joked, "I was hoping you wouldn't be the oppressing type." Everyone smiled.

"Thank you so much Ichigo-san!" Retasu hugged back. Then she grabbed some shoes and ran out the door.

THE END!

The next chapter is coming soon! Everyone, take a stab at what it'll be called! n.n review please!


	4. The Cold

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ryou waited outside of the house of girls for the green-haired one. He could hear them talking on the inside of the house in hushed voices, and decided to ignore it for the moment. He brushed his hair out of his face and leaned against the wall. He had known to expect three girls in the house; the blue-haired one, the green-haired one, and the one they called "Ichigo-san", but he hadn't anticipated that there would be a grown up and a child in there.

Ryou scoffed at the name Ichigo, he didn't see why anyone would like to be called a Strawberry, but hey, it was her choice.

Seconds later the green-girl came out of the house, shoes in hand.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Where's Ryou?" Kisshu asked, sitting down on one of the pads on the floor. "He's been gone for _hours_!"

"He's been gone for twenty minutes, and he didn't tell me where he was going." Keiichiro answered back, keeping his eyes on his book. He grinned largely. "Hey! Did you know that the Mews used to be able to have extraordinary powers based on the animal they were given at birth? That's amazing!"

"How can you still _study _those things?" Kisshu sounded disgusted. He spat out the words harshly.

"But look at all the things they could do! Then there was the chieftain: Momomiya Shintaro. Tee-hee, his daughter looks so cute! Too bad it doesn't give _her_ name…." Keiichiro pointed to a picture of the chieftain holding his daughter in the air. You couldn't get a clear picture of the daughter, but you could tell she had a tail and ears coming happily out of her body. Her father had moose antlers and a fluffy tail in the back.

Kisshu scoffed, blowing his green hair out of his vision. He hated and despised those things.

"They were a plague upon the Earth." He sounded dull. "Especially that little girl. How can she be so happy? She's a monster."

"Well, I think they're fascinating! What would you do if you _met _one?" Keiichiro asked the simple question, stars replacing the pupils in his eyes.

"Kill it." Kisshu stood up and left the room again.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Chapter Four: The Cold

"So, may I ask your name?" Ryou led the girl down the path towards his house. She gasped and kept her head down.

"Eto… my name is Retasu," She murmured. He grinned. He'd have to break her out of her shyness, he could tell.

"No last name?" He asked. Retasu slapped her hands over her mouth.

"I'm sorry! Midorikawa Retasu is my name…" She was now redder than a fire truck.

"It's alright, I think it's a pretty name." Ryou smiled. "Do you like gardening lettuce?"

"Actually, I like all sorts of plants. I was just taking some onions out when—" She stopped. She couldn't say that Minto had come and warned her!

"When you found your friend outside the woods?" Ryou finished. "I'm really sorry about that."

"No, it wasn't your fault. The way Ichigo told it, she called the one that shot her—"

"The Fool." Ryou rolled his eyes. "He's not a fool. He just doesn't like things hurting animals."

"Why? What was happening when you shot her?" Retasu asked.

"We saw that blue bird Ichigo-san was holding on the way out of the woods and a light brown—almost yellow—monkey with a bunch of dead animals in their hands. Kisshu got mad and tried to kill them."

Retasu stopped walking right then, turning pale. She had to halt herself from throwing up all over Ryou. The thought of Minto and the little one being shot at made her sick.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

He tried to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder; she recoiled quickly, whimpering as she did so.

"No," She whispered. "I—I don't understand…. Why would you do that? They were trying to take what they needed to survive. They need them to eat. But you didn't need to shoot them; you didn't have to kill them to live." She clamped her eyes shut and took a breath. "But, let's not rant about the already done." She felt guilty about blowing off her friends like that, but she would deal with their holding-back-the-truth when she got back home.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Kisshu was laying on his mat on the ground when the door opened, smashing in his face.

"OUCH!" He shouted. "Ryou! Please _remember _I'm sitting here!" He rubbed his nose and watched the now-amused Ryou enter with a girl behind him. He was clutching her hand and she kept her gaze to the floor.

"Well," Pai said. "Who's this?"

"Her name is Midorikawa Retasu; and she's one of the people who's living with that girl we—saw—this afternoon." Ryou said, not wanting to say the word "shot" in front of Kisshu.

Keiichiro's face dropped and saddened a little, but he smiled all the same.

"Really now? Is the girl alright?" He asked.

"Um… yes, Ichigo-san is alright." Retasu murmured.

"I went over there a minute ago." Ryou began explaining again. "And I agreed to do something for them. Ichigo said that we'd have to have a picnic with them."

"Really?" Kisshu asked, standing up. "I shot her in the arm, and now she wants so have lunch with us?"

"Well, yes. And she sent her friend over here to arrange the date. So when's good?" Ryou was trying to get straight to the point.

"Eto… we could do it the day after tomorrow…" Retasu suggested. "We've got nothing to do then."

"Well what's wrong with tomorrow?" Kisshu asked, standing up.

"Um, well, Ichigo-san has something to do tonight and she'll be awfully tired tomorrow. So, she'll need a day to rest up." Retasu covered the excuse. Actually, Ichigo was going to steal another Mew item, but she couldn't let them know that.

"Alright. We'll meet next to the forest when the sun is directly above us, two days from now." Taruto nodded.

A barking sound bounded through the house.

"Hey! Pochi is back!" Taruto ran out the door, with Kisshu behind him.

"Don't let him bite you like last time!" Ryou ran out, following them.

Only Retasu, Keiichiro, and Pai were left in the room. Keiichiro let out a long sigh.

"So, have you heard of the Mews?" He asked nonchalantly. Retasu froze up.

"Y-yes! Eto… w-why do y-you as-sk?" She stuttered, preparing to make a run for it if she needed to. She began angling herself for the door.

"No reason. I just _love _studying them, and it's so hard to find someone else who likes them as well." Keiichiro's voice sounded like he was whining a little. Retasu let her muscles flex and relaxed a little. "Have you heard of their leader?"

"Uh! No, actually." She lied. "Have you?"

"He's right here! Shintaro Momomiya, and his daughter's right here. Too bad you can't see her face, though she looks awfully cute from the back…." Keiichiro pointed to the picture in the book. "The Mews have a special kind of language and a special kind of writing, and have strange powers relating to their animal, given to them at birth."

"How did you find out so much?" Retasu's fear was clearly replaced my anger. "And why do you care?"

"I just think they're fascinating. I don't know why anyone would want to slaughter them. They look so tranquil, so happy."

She had no clue why he brought this conversation up, but she made a mental note to tell Ichigo right away to change her last name for the time being.

"Sorry, Taruto's pet came back today, and we have to take care of it," Ryou came back in and smirked.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be leaving. I'll see you in two days."

Retasu said her goodbyes and left.

**THE END!**

So? I know, I had to cut it short because I was taking too long with it. But I updated! I'll try to peel the next one out sooner. Review!


	5. Theft Number One: Part One

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ichigo sat in her chair, rubbing the hole in her arm where she had been shot. Growling in discontent, she shot up and kicked the cabinet. She was angry.

Why had she allowed herself to say 'picnic'? She was fine with the others having a picnic with other people, but she herself did not trust any human—or alien, for that matter. It was clear that the Fool was not of the human species; only partly at best.

That angered her more. Why would humans allow aliens to live peacefully with them, yet revolt against the Mews, who kept to themselves and were generally peaceful? It was human domination; that was the only logical answer. Humans—and aliens, for that matter—only have a short time to live before going off into the after-life. Mews, on the other hand, stay age twenty for all eternity once they reach that age, and can only be killed by physical wounds.

That must have been another reason they did not agree with Mews. They lived forever while humans could only hope for 90 if they lived a perfect life. Aliens could live for hundreds of years, but eventually die as well.

Sighing, Ichigo limped into her room and prepared for the night's events. She opened her wooden chest next to her bed and pulled out her ninja suit; the most flexible fabric ever created. It was something her father had entrusted to her when she was small, saying that one day she would find it more useful, and sooner or later she would be able to fit into it.

How cliché.

Ichigo grabbed onto the gloves, stroking the black fabric gently. She couldn't wait until the night passed over the town. She would finally be able to steal her most prized possession.

The Sword of Shintaro.

That Sword had belonged to her father, before he was killed in the final battle of the Mew War—as it was often called. It had been placed in a museum to be ogled by everyone that walked into the city. They spat at it, threw things at it, and did everything they could to try to destroy the great Sword. In fact, the Sword was so priceless, and people kept trying to destroy it, they assigned guards to stand next to it and insure its safety. If it was destroyed during one of their shifts, the penalty was death.

_That's their fault, _Ichigo thought. _I don't pity the man who is on guard when I steal that._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Chapter Five: Theft Number One: Part One

Retasu returned to her home two hours later, after lollygagging around the river and racing through the fields. She then stopped before going home to swim.

Retasu loved the sea above all other things. She loved any kind of water to swim in. Swimming was her talent, her forte, her _animal _in a way. In fact, she couldn't transform unless she was near water, or she would suffocate. She was a water animal. To transform nowhere near water would be suicide to her.

Shrugging, the reluctant Retasu came back to the house, a little less than soaking wet. The sun was nearly all the way down, and she needed to be home to help Ichigo into her uniform.

They were getting the big artifact today.

The Sword of Shintaro meant a lot to everyone in the group, but to Ichigo, it was the world. Shintaro had been her father, before he was slaughtered in the Mew War. Ichigo would do anything to get that sword back. It rightfully belonged to her: the new Chieftain of the Mew Tribe. Of course, there were only five of them left, but they were planning to repopulate.

Retasu opened the door to their house and looked around. It was pitch dark, except for a candle burning in the farthest room.

Ichigo's.

"Ichigo-san!" Retasu trotted over to the room and stepped inside. The others were helping her into her suit. "I'm sorry I'm late. It won't happen again, I promise." Retasu bowed deeply, her face reddening.

"It's alright, Retasu. It's just once." Minto answered for Ichigo. The bird-child wound the fabric around Ichigo's middle.

"Do you need any assistance?" Retasu offered. Ichigo shook her head, grinning.

"Just tell us how the meeting with the boys went." She ordered. Retasu nodded.

"They arranged for the day after tomorrow." Retasu explained. Ichigo grunted in approval.

"Perfect." She said. "You did well, Retasu. Great job."

"There is another thing, Ichigo-san," Retasu reluctantly said, raising a hand lightly into the air. "A man there—his name is Keiichiro—he studies Mews."

Everyone stopped moving, staring at Retasu.

"Oh?" Ichigo perked up. "What did he tell you?"

"He showed me a picture of Shintaro, Ichigo-san. The picture had you in it, with just your back showing. He will recognize you if you use your last name." Retasu explained again, her voice getting quieter.

"Very well, I shall use a different name." Ichigo nodded.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Kisshu paced around the museum, keeping close watch of the Sword of Shintaro. Oh, how he long to see it up in flames with the rest of the Mew Tribe! That instrument of death sat silently—almost deathly—on its podium, the gold hilt wrapped in a fine linen, and the blade crusted over with blood.

Kisshu was supposed to be one of the guards for the Sword. His shift would end soon, and he would be able to collect his wage and go home. Truthfully, his shift had ended at least an hour ago, but Joka never showed up until it was plenty late. Kisshu was underpaid for his overtime, which always happened. If Joka wasn't late, Kisshu would be sure something was wrong.

This night, though, he felt something. Something was going to happen. His hair was standing on-end and his eyes were now more alert.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

The sun set rather slowly that night, taking its time joyfully, prolonging Ichigo's anxiety. Many times she had walked passed the monument of her Sword, and she knew the place by heart. But something about this night gave her a slight pang of guilt. She shrugged it off. The sun was almost gone, so Ichigo would soon have to make her way to the museum.

"Be safe, Ichigo!" Minto squeezed her friend tightly.

"We're waiting here for you na no da!" Purin threw a fist into the air.

"Give a howl if you need help, alright?" Zakuro insisted. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"We all will, Ichigo-san." Retasu added, forgetting her animal for an instant. Ichigo eyed her, making the green-haired lady purse her lips. "I can be a decoy _without _transforming, you know."

"I know."

"So be off!" Minto pushed Ichigo abruptly out of the door, receiving a squeak of surprise from the cat-girl. Minto slammed the door shut and placed her body weight on it. She let out a sob.

There were going to be surprises tonight.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Keiichiro sat in his favorite chair, in his favorite corner, reading his favorite Mew book. He kept staring at the same picture with Momomiya Shintaro in it. That girl he was holding—she seemed _so _familiar.

"Hey, Pai. Come here." He beckoned Pai, who floated over.

"Hmm?"

Keiichiro pointed at the small girl in her checkered jumpsuit, her legs kicking furiously out underneath her.

"Doesn't she look like that girl Kisshu sh—had problems with?"

Pai raised an eyebrow, studying the picture.

"A little."

"Hmmm…." Keiichiro rubbed his chin.

"Why? What's so wrong about that? She's probably dead." Pai chuckled.

"Well, the resemblance is remarkable, and look at that…." Keiichiro placed a magnifying glass at the girl's neck, revealing a scratch. A huge scar. "Seen that before?" Pai gasped.

"That was on that girl!" He remembered. "It wasn't too unnoticeable."

"But there's a problem." Keiichiro debated. "This couldn't be her."

"How come?" Pai asked. "It makes sense."

"Because you see this book?" Keiichiro held the book in front of Pai, who nodded.

"Yes, I see it."

"It was made sixty years ago."

THE END!

Whoa, huge hanger. Wait until next chapter. And YES, I updated! I'll put up the rest when I type it up. I have a spelling bee tomorrow, so wish me luck guys! Please review!


	6. Theft Number One: Part Two

**X.X.X.X.X.**

Ichigo wormed through the vent to the museum, cursing her recent growth spurt. She would have been able to get on her knees and crawl if she hadn't grown that last few inches.

Not that that mattered much. She was right above the Sword of Shintaro. As expected, there was a guard standing there, in front of the Sword. Ichigo pulled a device out of her bag and bit into it. It vibrated in her hand. She pulled up the vent door above the Sword and threw the device to the side of it.

It made a clanging sound, causing the guard to turn his face. Ichigo gasped.

It was Kisshu.

"Wow, he really _is _a fool." Ichigo murmured. He walked the distance between him and the metallic device, allowing Ichigo time to get the Sword. She attached her legs to the vent and turned upside down. She reached for the Sword, grabbing it and pulling it straight upward. In its place she put a blood-encrusted sword she'd brought along.

Kisshu returned to his station as soon as Ichigo had safely pulled herself up from the vent. She did a quick clean-up job on the Sword and turned it over to look at it. The golden hilt fit perfectly into her hand, and the silver steel gleamed even in the darkness. The Sword, in all its simplicity and power, was unusually lightweight.

"I have it!" She whispered. She resheathed it.

A cry arose from Kisshu down below her.

"The Sword is gone!" He shouted. Ichigo gulped.

"Time to go," She mumbled.

**X.X.X.X.X.**

Chapter Six: Theft One: Part Two

Ichigo kept her ninja suit on, skulking around in the darkness, but pushed down her ears and tail. She was so excited. She'd found the Sword.

Her father must be proud of her. Those filthy aliens who killed her father and mother in cold-blood would have returned with the Sword if Ichigo had not slain them in her cat form. Instead, the twelve year-old child carried it back in slumped arms, gasping for life. Ichigo smiled at the memory viciously.

Walking casually down the main street to return home, Ichigo picked up a small moan coming from the town center. Someone was in pain, and crying out. Ichigo allowed her ears to perk up to get a better sound of it. She paled. Someone was talking in Mew.

"**Please! If anyone is out there and can understand this, please help me!" **It whispered. Ichigo sprinted to the sound.

The town center was a huge, circular block in the center of the city, painted a dark blue with yellow stars around it. In the middle of the block lay a large cage. Ichigo bolted to the cage and examined it. Laying inside the cage was a woman, holding her large stomach and moaning. Her regular ears were covered by floppy golden ones. Ichigo gasped.

This was a pregnant Mew. **In labor.**

"Oh, my!" Ichigo cried. The woman looked up at her.

"**Who are you?" **She asked in Mew. **"I will not talk in your language, human. Out of pure loyalty to the Momomiyas and the Mew clan."**

Ichigo realized she had a mask on, and the woman couldn't tell who she was. She pulled off the mask, letting her hair free, as well. The woman gasped.

"**Momomiya Ichigo!" **She gawked. The woman attempted to stand. Ichigo held up a hand.

"**No, no, you're sick. Don't get up. I'll get you out." **Ichigo replied.

"**No! You must get my child out, first." **The woman pointed to the side of her cage. **"On the other side of the cage in his own, my child is asleep. You must get him out before you help me."**

Gun shots were heard near Ichigo. She turned and saw lit torches. They were coming to find the Sword.

She whirled around back to the woman.

"**I'll be back." **She reassured.

"**Are they after you, my Lady?" **The woman asked.

"**Yeah, I took back what belongs to me." **Ichigo shrugged.

"**May Shintaro smile upon you, my Lady." **The woman was trying to stand.

"**I'll be back in a minute." **Ichigo nodded, running off.

Ichigo climbed onto the top of a clay building and turned to face her house. It was easy to depict since it was far away from the city and the candles were still lit. She cupped her hands over her mouth and let out a huge growl, followed by a hiss and a cat-like bark. The door flew open and the four bolted, turning into their animals while Retasu stuck with running.

"**Where are you?" **Cawed Minto. Ichigo let out another hiss.

"**Town center. Hurry. The guards are after me and I've found another Mew in labor. Get over here!"**

Ichigo jumped down and returned to the woman.

"**I have people on the way here that will assist in getting you out. One of them is the Midorikawa child." **Ichigo instructed. **"They'll take you back to our home and help you with your labor. You and your child will be fed."**

"**Thank you, my Lady." **The woman beamed. Ichigo nodded, turning and running from the place.

Ichigo pulled the mask back over her head and ran toward the mob. She could show them the power of the Mews by herself.

Kisshu was at the font of the crowd, searching for the woman. Ichigo leapt in front of him, smiling cunningly and hissing. Kisshu cried out in surprise and slashed his sword at Ichigo. She jumped backward. Kisshu didn't recognize her.

Heh. She liked this game.

"Too slow. My turn." She jumped into the air and came back down, rearing and slashing her claws across Kisshu's armor. He stumbled backward. She returned to her original spot. "Oh, did I hurt you?" She changed her voice to a squeaky one to prevent recognition. Kisshu staggered to his feet.

"You whore," He cursed.

"That's not very nice," Ichigo stuck out her tongue, masking her voice perfectly. "Where I come from, we use _nice _words, like 'Ma'am' and 'Lady'."

"Did you steal anything from the museum?" Kisshu pointed at her.

"Recently?" Ichigo placed a finger on her chin. "Let me think….."

"Now, thief!"

"Ah! Yes, you mean this!" Ichigo pulled out the Sword and shone it in the torch light. Kisshu growled. Ichigo resheathed the sword and hissed at him.

"Give back the Sword."

"Oh, you say that like I'm going to listen." Ichigo taunted, deliberately turning on her heels and attempting to walk away. Kisshu cried out, pulling his sword and striking at Ichigo across the back.

Ichigo fell to the ground before the sword could hit her. She tumbled nimbly out of the way, unsheathed the Sword, and knocked it against Kisshu's weapon.

Kisshu's weapon broke through the metal.

Kisshu jumped backward in surprise. He gasped, staring at his cut-up sword. Ichigo _tsk_ed him.

"Sorry, I guess my Sword's better." She chuckled. "You're lucky I missed."

"Missed?" Kisshu asked.

"Why, yes! I was aiming for your chest. I've got to work on my aim." Ichigo crossed her arms and pouted. "Want to give me the opportunity?"

"Die, thief!" Kisshu lunged at Ichigo with a second sword. She stepped out of the way, giggling.

"You are a fool." She snapped. Kisshu started, falling over onto his face.

"Fool?" Kisshu copied.

"My, your hearing is exceptionally advanced."

"Don't get cute." Kisshu snarled.

_Hmmm…. _Ichigo thought. _He's right. He's starting to recognize me._

"Not that this conversation isn't both entertaining and interesting or anything, but I _do _have pressing matters to attend to. I'm afraid I'm going to have to bid you, adieu." Ichigo bowed, flashing a toothy grin at Kisshu.

Ichigo launched herself into the air, landing on the top of a building a few yard away.

"What?" Kisshu called, looking around. "Find her!" The mob spread out.

Ichigo chuckled, swinging around to find her fellow friends. She squinted her eyes toward her house. They were carrying the woman as fast as they could to the house. They could certainly use some help.

Ichigo closed her eyes and felt her hands grow fur and retractable claws. The new skin crawled up her arm, prickling at her nerves. She tensed her arms and her legs, quickening the sequence. She placed her arms on the roof she stood on and finished the transformation.

The ninja suit was gone, but the sword laced around her chest and hung across her back. Ichigo shot off of the building and made a beeline for her friends.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

They didn't find her.

Kisshu was furious. He was going to die, he knew. They were going to kill him for losing the Sword. He was brought before a judge with his hands bound in front of him and a noose already around his neck. Next to the yawning judge, Pai stood with a rule book in his hands, turning page after page. Kisshu sighed. He was looking for a way to get Kisshu free.

"Kisshu! You were on duty when the Sword of Shintaro was stolen, is that not correct?" The judge snapped angrily. Kisshu winced.

"It is correct." Kisshu nodded.

"Then I sentence you to—"

"No." Pai interrupted. "He wasn't on duty."

Everyone in the mob gasped, staring at the alien.

"Why do you say that?" The judge asked.

"It was not his shift." Pai shrugged. "Therefore he was not on duty. He was just keeping an extra watch."

"Is this true?" The judge asked Kisshu once more. Kisshu shrugged.

"The guy who comes in after me is always hours late, so I never really get out of the museum until the sun is plenty out of sight. So, yeah, I'd say that's true."

"Who is supposed to be on shift?" The judge roared.

"Joka is, your Honor." Kisshu bowed his head solemnly. Joka made his way to the front, his body trembling and his face ridden with tears.

"Joka, it was your shift, correct?" The judge asked. "And you did not get there in time. Because of that, the Sword was stolen. You are sentenced to death. Kisshu may be released and compensated for all of his overtime."

Kisshu beamed at the large sack of coins that lay on his table that night. Now he could buy the necessary things for that picnic with Ichigo and the others in two days.

"You're alive!" Taruto cried as he woke. "Keiichiro, Ryou, Kisshu's alive!"

Ryou and Keiichiro woke instantly, staring at their friend and smiling warmly.

"Welcome back, friend. That's a nice sack of money you got there." Keiichiro rubbed his eyes.

"I get one fifth of it." Ryou said instantaneously. He laid his head back down and went to sleep.

"I never agreed to that!" Kisshu cried. It was helpless, Ryou was gone. He wouldn't wake up until the next day sometime.

Pai sat in his corner, his nose still in the book he was holding at the trial. Kisshu raised an eyebrow. Why would be still be looking for ways to get Kisshu set free?

Kisshu shrugged.

"I'm gonna get some shut-eye." He called. Pai nodded.

Pai flipped the next page, studying the nonsense words on the page. Now he wished he knew how to read Mew. The best he could do was interpret the pictures. Which wasn't getting him anywhere. The Mews sure knew a lot of philosophy.

But the philosophy wasn't what was interesting him. He was trying to find any information on the Sword of Shintaro he could. And he was getting no where.

"I'll think about it tomorrow," He conceited, hiding the book where Kisshu wouldn't find it and laying down to sleep.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ichigo bolted ahead of the others and secured the Sword in their house before meeting them half-way and helping to carry the woman and her child into the house. They brought her to Ichigo's bed and laid her down.

"**You're going to be okay." **Zakuro rubbed the woman's hand. **"Retasu, go get the hot water and the rutabaga."**

"**Rutabaga?" **Minto asked, laying the child down next to his mother and telling him to change into his animal. He listened, morphing into a small terrier. **"What does a rutabaga have to do with child birth?"**

"**It's healthy for the child to be soaked in rutabaga water. It encourages transformation as early as possible." **Retasu called from the kitchen.

Ichigo picked up the Sword and laid it beside her bed, keeping a close watch on it.

"**My Lady, I can't believe you're still alive." **The woman coughed. **"I thought I and my child were the only ones left after they killed my husband."**

"**Shhh, don't talk. You need to start pushing." **Ichigo smiled encouragingly to the woman. **"We'll talk about surviving methods once this child is safe."**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ichigo wiped the sweat off of her brow, sitting down on the couch in the main room. In her other hand she wrapped up the new-born; a girl, the woman decided to name Arithu.

The woman's name was Risa, and her child was Iteko. They came from the Sakura family, who made their living as farmers for the rest of the Mew tribes. Once the Mew War had ended, she and her husband fled to another city. There they lived soundly for a while until they were discovered. The head of the Sakura family was slaughtered in front of Iteko—which most likely resulted in his muteness,—and Risa and her child were taken to their present location.

"**I was spit at all day long," **Risa started out, **"They would order me to switch into my animal form, but I shut them out. They only kept me alive because I was with child, and they wished to see how a Mew child was bore."**

"**Ooh, how cruel." **Minto cringed. **"I'm awfully sorry."**

"**There is no need for that, Aizawa," **Risa nodded her head. Ichigo stood.

"**Where are you going to stay?" **She asked. **"You are more than welcome to stay here."**

"**But Ichigo—they're looking for her!" **Minto argued. **"We'll all be found out!"**

"**No we won't. If she and her children keep to their animal forms when they're outside or have company, then we shouldn't have a problem. Everyone would think we just have pets." **Ichigo countered.

"**I can see how that would work." **Risa nodded. **"Our family line is made up of mostly dogs. Young Iteko is a terrier, as you can see. I am a golden retriever. I have yet to know what young Arithu is."**

Ichigo handed the child to her mother, who smiled at her baby. Small, hairy ears popped up from her head.

"**She is a boxer." **Ichigo closed her eyes. **"You're all dogs."**

"**Great, na no da!" **Purin leapt into the air. **"That means you can all stay na no da!"**

Iteko grabbed onto Ichigo's black leggings. She stared down at him. His deep yellow eyes pleaded to let them stay. She reached down and rubbed his black hair.

"**Like I'd let any of you guys stay out in the cold. You'll be safe now. You'll never have to get into a cage ever again." **She said to him. He smiled, hugging onto Ichigo's leg.

"Ichigo," Zakuro whispered in the other language. "This means we'll have to lower our food rations."

"We'll manage." Ichigo answered. "If need be, we'll break into the emergency rations, or maybe buy some stuff from the market."

"Iteko, Arithu and I would be happy to help with anything you need us to. As a member of the Sakura family, I am very handy with the farming skills and would be very obliged to teach Iteko and Arithu the family trade." Risa held up a hand.

"For the first few days you need nothing but rest." Ichigo pointed at Risa. "You and Iteko have been through a lot. I bet you're both tired and need a bath. Tomorrow we will take you to Ne-Eien Springs where you can stretch out your bones and relax."

"No," Minto pushed Ichigo onto the couch next to her bed. "Tomorrow, _we _will take them to Ne-Eien Springs. _You_ will be asleep, and Retasu will check up on those boys to make sure about that picnic in two days."

"Uh…." Ichigo turned red and placed a hand behind her back. "There might be a problem with that."

"Why, na no da?" Purin asked.

"Well, you know the penalty for the guard on duty when or if the Sword is stolen?"

"Yes, he gets put to death. Why, was it one of them?" Retasu became worried. Ichigo stared at the floor. "Ichigo, who was it?"

"The fool." Ichigo answered. "I don't know what happened to him, but he was really persistent in trying to get the Sword back, too."

Minto groaned.

"Retasu, please check on them tomorrow, right when the sun is above our house." She commanded. Retasu nodded. "Until then, we should all get some sleep."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Retasu pounded on the door of Ryou's house, calling in as she did.

"Shirogane-san!" She cried. "Is anyone there?"

The door opened and Keiichiro looked down at Retasu. He smiled toothily.

"I suppose you've heard about Kisshu, then." He said. Retasu raised an eyebrow. He was _smiling _about his friend and the death sentence?

"What happened? We know someone stole the Sword, and Kisshu was on guard when it happened." Retasu explained. The door opened further and Kisshu stared out.

"Pai talked my way out of it." He smiled. Retasu jumped, squealing.

"You're alright! Good; Ichigo-san was _so _worried when she heard." Retasu patted her chest and took a few deep breaths.

"Eto, if you were here to see Ryou while you stopped by he's not in. We needed some firewood, so he, Taruto and Pai went to get some." Keiichiro said. Retasu sighed.

"Well, alright. So is tomorrow still on?" Retasu inquired. Kisshu beamed, nodding.

"Of course it is!" He called. "We all can't wait!"

"Alright then, we shall see you tomorrow." Retasu bowed and left.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**Okay, this was my fault. I wrote this chapter weeks ago and I could have sworn that I posted it. But then I kept getting reviews for chapter five. So I looked it up and it said that there were only five chapters! So my bad, people. Here is the chapter. I don't know when I'll update next, though. It _is _summer, you know. I might have a few trips to go on; I'm not sure.**

**I'm letting you know now, people. This might not have the happiest of endings. I'm still debating it. It'll be happy, but not _"And they lived happily ever after and had a billion kids who went on to rule the worlds in peace and prosperity."_ It's gotta have _some _conflict in it! Lol. Anyway, I'm sorry for the _huge _delay and please review!**

**Enjie Yekcam**


End file.
